I'm Sorry Fool
by CraziMoose
Summary: Murdock is Kidnapped and the others fear for his saftey. please R
1. Murdocks Gone

This is my first A Team fic! Hope you like it, Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team, I'm just a puppeteer who likes to play with them.

I'm Sorry Fool

"Shut up you crazy fool" BA said to Murdock while Murdock was singing tunes from his favourite TV shows all mixed together.

"Look BA, I'm not doing nothing to hurt ya" replied Murdock looking almost hurt by BA's comments

BA just gave Murdock one of his shut up or die looks and that convinced Murdock he really should be quiet now. He loved to push his friend to the limits but also new it wasn't wise to cross the line when it came to BA, he had too short a temper…. But at the same time Murdock wanted to sing his song and couldn't seem to stop himself, he wanted to push BA over that line just for telling him to shut up and so as he started to finish his song BA stood up tall gave Murdock a 'Now you'll die' look and walked towards him, already towering over him Murdock backed off

"Calm down big feller I wasn't doing nothing" said Murdock in his most innocent voice he had. BA, just happy to have gotten a reaction from him and scared him, then backed away and got back to fixing his van from there last mission

"Hey, Make yourself useful and go get my other tool box, I left it in the back of the van" said BA as his way of trying to lighten the mood between him and Murdock before Hannibal and Face get back. Not that it mattered really, both Hannibal and Face expected a little trouble from the duo they were just hoping there'd be no severe blood spillages.

Murdock complied without another word and BA instantly felt bad about yelling at him, He liked Murdock really, he just didn't want the guy to know, and Murdock really did get on his nerves so much with his crazy comments and acts that he does.

As Murdock went around the back of the van he was a hurt by BA's comments and he wanted him to know it. As he was thinking about it, a man walked in front of him from the other side of the van, he was holding a gun to Murdock's head, Murdock reached forward to land a punch in the mans face with one hand and tried to grab the Gun with the other when another man hit him around the head from behind. Murdock didn't see it coming and it all happened so fast he never got chance to shout to BA for help, He just fell to darkness.

The two men carried him off making sure they didn't alert BA to what was going off. The last thing they want is for that huge guy to 'confront' them.

"Murdock, what the hells keeping you so long? It's only a tool box for crying out loud" shouted BA as he walked around the back of the van to see what was holding him up. BA wasn't prepared for what he found. No Murdock

"Where you gone you crazy fool" said BA hoping Murdock would just be hiding to make him feel back for yelling earlier, but BA was slightly worried he might have hurt Murdock enough for him to run off. "No, He wouldn't have" BA whispered to himself, after all, BA tells Murdock off for his stupidity several times a day, always has and it's never bothered him before, Murdock never really cares what BA says or does to him.

"Come on Murdock I'm sorry man" BA shouted into the air in hope it would lure Murdock back and he could then kill him for hiding in the first place. But then BA looked down and found something that increased his worries ten fold, He saw blood on the ground.

BA was now fearing the worst for his friend, he jumped into the drivers seat of his van, started the engine and drove off, he didn't know where he was going, he just new he had to find his friend before something bad happened to him.

"Hannibal come in" he said into his radio with such urgency that Hannibal and Face both dived for the radio in Face's car, Hannibal was quicker and answered immediately

"Yes BA what is it?" asked Hannibal with the slightest hint of concern showing through

"Murdock's gone, I think he might have been kidnapped, I found drops of blood at the back of the van, that's where he was supposed to be" said BA, the worry for his friend evident in his voice.

"Don't worry sergeant, we'll find him. Where are you now?" replied Hannibal, he was worried for Murdock too but he new BA too well to know that as much as BA denies it, he cares a lot for Murdock, they all did and he had to try to keep the team calm while they find him. He had all confidence that they would find Murdock all in one piece.

"I'm heading east from the parking lot we were in before" stated BA, hoping that he could tell them his position without Decker or any of the Army finding out where they were if they happened to have the frequency.

"Ok, BA we're on our way to you. Don't go anywhere, we'll get together and we can find him as a team" said Hannibal leaving no room for argument as much as he knew it would be painful for BA to just stop and wait while Murdock could be hurt.

"Do you think Murdock's ok Hannibal?" asked Face, also showing concern for his friend. They all new how unstable Murdock could get, not that he cant handle things from himself because he can but if they start hurting him, it's possible it could make him worse.

"I'm sure he is Face, Murdock's strong and he's a fighter, whatever they throw at him, he'll get through it" stated Hannibal in hope that it would satisfy his team member. Inside, Hannibal was just as worried for Murdock as the others but he knew he and the others would go to any lengths to get Murdock back safely and for now, that's what he had to think about. What he needed, was a plan.


	2. Why?

This is my first A Team fic! Hope you like it, Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team, I'm just a puppeteer who likes to play with them.

Why?

Murdock awoke in a dark room. His head was pounding and felt as through it was on fire. He tried to stand but he couldn't move, at all, that's when he realized he was tied up "Oh God, what have you gotten yourself into this time Murdock" he said to himself but in a British accent as though it wasn't himself talking. Just then a Man opened the door at the top of the stairs and looked down at Murdock. He was placed so the light from the door just shined onto him. It was one of the men from the Parking lot Murdock noticed, he couldn't describe him though the light behind him was too bright and already causing the pain in Murdock's head to increase dramatically. At that point he remembered what happened.

"He's Awake" the man shouted down the hall behind him

Murdock stayed quiet for now; he was in too much pain and already quite weak. But the Man had other plans for him

"Get up" he said and dragged him off the floor by his collar

"Your gonna answer some questions my friend" He sneered at Murdock

"I am not anwering any questions, and you are not my friend" replied Murdock in one of his strange accents as though he was trying to be someone else

The man smacked Murdock hard around the face for his comment making his lip split and bleed and his nose bleed too. "You'll do exactly what I say or you'll have to suffer the consequences" said the man in a voice which showed he wasn't joking and The man held his gun closer and more meaningful towards Murdock's head.

"Where's Hannibal Smith" Asked the man

Murdock was silent, He would never give up his team, he was ready and willing to die for them and put up with anything that was thrown at him to keep them safe.

"ANSWER ME" Yelled the man at Murdock's face

Murdock was uncharacteristically quiet, usually in a situation he'd keep talking and annoy the men so much that they're close to insanity themselves, but he'd hate to mumble anything he shouldn't and he knew that with how he was feeling at the moment, he could just say something that they could use without even realising it. So the safest thing to do was to stay silent.

The man pulled a knife from the inside pocket of his jacket. "Everyone has there break point Mr Murdock. I will find yours, you could however save us all the trouble and tell me now what I want to here" said the man in a frighteningly soft voice whilst testing the sharpness of the knife along the top of Murdock's arm.

Murdock took the opportunity to try to escape. It was a long shot, without his team to back him up like usual he had little chance of escaping these men but he couldn't just sit there while the man tortured him for information. He punched the man in the face. This took him by surprise and Murdock ran towards the stairs realizing at last that he was in fact in the basement. But the other man was too quick. He yelled for backup and ran to get Murdock himself. The man's partner who was a little taller than he was ran down the stairs and caught Murdock. At the same time, the other man reached Murdock with the knife out straight and the knife went straight into Murdock's shoulder. Murdock felt a searing pain run through his left shoulder. It took him by surprise but he didn't make a sound. He didn't want to give these men the pleasure of knowing they caused him pain.

The two men left and as they closed the door they said as a parting note "We'll let you think it over for a bit. You're gonna die here either way, If you co-operate with us, we might be able to let it be slightly better. Otherwise, we'll cause you so much pain you'll be begging for death"

The door closed and Murdock was once again, left in the Darkness of the room, He was in pain but he had a way of conditioning his mind to ignore it. "Pain is all in the mind" he would say. Murdock just sat and sang his melody of TV theme songs to himself.


	3. Progress

This is my first A Team fic! Hope you like it, Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team, I'm just a puppeteer who likes to play with them.

Progress

Back in the outside world, Hannibal and Face had caught up with BA and we're transferring to the van so that they could work much more efficiently as a team. It was strange for them all to be together in the van but for Murdock to be missing. They we're used to being apart sometimes even during missions but know that Murdock should be there but wasn't made things much easier.

"Now BA, what exactly happened? How do you know that Murdock was definitely kidnapped?" asked Hannibal. He needed something to go on. Anything at all.

BA recalled the night's events to Hannibal, he got to where he found the blood on the floor and Hannibal interrupted him "But BA, how do you know he was kidnapped? How do you know that was Murdock's blood and it wasn't something from before?" Hannibal new that it was likely Murdock was kidnapped with the sound of the story. Murdock wouldn't have run off. It's not his style and BA doesn't bother him that much anyway. Plus, Hannibal himself was sure he didn't see blood on the ground. But he needed to get any information BA could possibly offer him.

"Well, I thought I heard a noise. I thought he was just struggling with the tool box or something, it sounded like a thump, but I ignored it. That's why I went around the Van to check on him. I know the blood wasn't there Hannibal and it had to be Murdock's, someone hit him and took him." Stated BA and Hannibal then knew he was right.

"So where do we start?" Asked face

"Think back to when we first pulled up on the Parking lot right to us leaving face and BA think until Murdock was missing. Did either of you notice anything out of place or unusual at all?" asked Hannibal. He himself was thinking of one thing in particular but wanted to know if the others noticed it too, if they did, there must have been something suspicious about it for them to keep it in there mind.

Silence. Both men were thinking hard, replaying the nights actions in there minds

"Well, there was one thing but it probably wasn't anything at all." Said Face, unsure whether contributing this information would be any use to them, after all, if he highlighted something, they went after it and found that it's not related, Murdock could be dead and they're in the wrong direction.

"Anything lieutenant, just say it. It's all we have at the moment" said Hannibal

"Well, there was a blue VW out on the other side of the parking lot; it was kind of in shadow. I only just spotted it and I thought it was an unusual place to park a car, where it's dark it's more likely to get broken into" offered Face. Hoping that could help a little

"Excellent Face! I saw it too and it caught my eye at the time. Only suspicious things stay in the mind like that and I thought if either of you thought it looked out of place too we might be getting somewhere" explained Hannibal, Pleased that not only he noticed it.

"Ok, so we're after a Blue VW, Hannibal there must be a million out there" Said BA with defeat

"No, this one was brand new from the garage two blocks away. I noticed that much" said Face, He had looked at it 3 days ago in that garage and he new it was the same one with a decorative strip down one side of it. "Another reason it stood out at me" added face at the looks on his friend's faces.

"Ok, so a brand new VW with stripes down the side. Face, fancy trying to find out the owner of such a vehicle which was purchase two blocks away?" Asked Hannibal (thought it was more of an order than a question)

"Fine" said Face as though he really didn't want to when deep inside he loved the art of con and he was a master of it. Plus this was a matter of life and death - His friend's life

Face entered the garage with such confidence it would have fooled Hannibal himself, He was wearing a smart suit and carrying a briefcase as he walked up to the owner of the garage

"My name is John Harbrook, I'm from Trading Standards." Face held up a false ID card from Trading Standards "We've had calls regarding your cars sir" Said Face in a posh accent

"My Cars? What are you talking about?" Said the Owner, disgusted that Trading Standards would be here

"Well sir, I'm afraid we've had a couple of complaints about the cars that you're selling. Brakes not fitted correctly, cars breaking down after just a few hundred miles etc. could just be funny customers however these are very serious allegations and I must follow up the complaints so I'm afraid I'm going to need access to you computer. Shouldn't take to long. But I need to see the work that's been applied to each car, reports, things like that"

"Now see here" Said the owner, clearly angered by what he's hearing "My cars are one hundred percent legitimate" He shouted

"I understand that completely sir and a quick look at your computer and I'll be off. We just need proof that the appropriate tests and paperwork are being carried out" Said Face. Amazed at his own work

"Fine" said the man, slamming a file down on the desk. "I guess I need to wait outside" he said finally giving in"

"Thank you sir, I'll be as quick as I can" replied Face and the man left the room leaving face to check the computers and his sales. He found it! The VW sold two days ago to a Gordon James, he quickly copied the name and address and left to meet Hannibal and BA back in the van and tell them the good news!


	4. Help!

This is my first A Team fic! Hope you like it, Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team, I'm just a puppeteer who likes to play with them.

Thank you to the anonymous reviewer who pointed out my terrible mistakes. I like constructive critisism like that and I appreciate your help. I have always put random capital letters by habit (I dont even know I'm doing it and I dont notice them when I read back over again) and also I admit to my terribal grammar as far as 'their' and 'there' are concerned but I do appreciate your reviews andthank you to everyone who has reviewed so far!

Help!

Murdock woke up, he didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep. Everything was so dark in the basement and Murdock knew he'd lost a lot of blood. He tried standing up, but lost his balance immediately and fell, he simply didn't have the strength anymore. He knew for now, all he could do is wait for his friends to come and he had absolutely no doubt that they would come for him his only worry was if they'd be in time.

There was a sudden thump and light flooded the ground. Murdock was so used to the darkness now that his eyes were burning from the light in them and no matter how tight he closed his eyes the light still seemed to penetrate.

"Get up" shouted the taller man who Murdock had decided to call Bert (For some reason he seemed to remind Murdock of Bert from Bert and Ernie on Sesame Street (the smaller man Murdock decided could be called Ernie simply because he was 'Bert's' partner).

Murdock completely ignored him. If he didn't acknowledge him he might go away, he might not even be there, it could be a trick of the mind. Just as all of these thoughts were racing through Murdock's mind, Bert kicked him hard in the chest (Murdock was pretty sure he'd sustained at least one broken rib now, defiantly no chance in fighting his was out and escaping this hell)

Bert reached down and grabbed hold of Murdock's jacket, he brought him up so Murdock's top half was painfully lifted from the ground.

"Tell me where Hannibal Smith is, or I'll cause you so much pain you'll be begging me to kill you" Bert whispered to Murdock in a very dangerous way. These men meant business.

Murdock tuned him out, he wasn't paying attention anymore. Pain was in the mind, he just needed to condition his mind to ignore it and Bert.

Ernie came down the basement stairs holding what looked like a very hot poker. This earned Murdock's attention now. He couldn't stop looking at the poker when suddenly he heard a loud rumble from out side., Murdock wasn't sure if it was in his head or real until he looked at Bert and Ernie and their faces showed confusion. At least it had distracted them for now, no excruciating pain for Murdock just yet he thought to himself with a slight sigh of relief.

CRASH!…


	5. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own The A-Team; I'm just a puppeteer who likes to play with them.

Any who on with the next chapter - not long left to go now. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Rescue

Murdock, and it would seem Bert and Ernie too with the looks on there faces, heard a very loud crash which actually sounded a lot like the side of there house crashing down. They both ran up the stairs as quickly as they could to locate the source of the noise and destruction when they found to their shock and disbelief that the side of their house had in fact crashed down and a big black van was sat in the middle of it. The side of the van was open and three men immediately opened fire with machine guns at Bert and Ernie. Amazingly they survived as they were running as fast as they could out the back door.

"Face go check on Murdock" Ordered Hannibal as he was running towards the back door after the two men. "If he's ok, come and meet us up here, we might need you." He shouted "B.A." he addressed the tough looking man. There was no need to shout anything else, the team was a well oiled machine partly because they could just about read each others minds and understood each other so perfectly.

B.A. ran outside with Hannibal and they both ran in the same direction as Bert and Ernie, they kept firing the weapons and eventually, Bert and Ernie came to a halt at the fenced off edge of the property. They attempted to climb it and did quite well too but Hannibal and B.A. had no trouble at all following them quickly and had caught up with them within seconds (although it felt like much longer). They shot at the fence not intending to kill the two men, just to make them fall and their efforts paid off as both men fell to the ground in a heap, they scrambled to the feet but before they had even regained their balance Hannibal landed a punch in Bert's stomach just as B.A. knocked Ernie out with one punch to the face. Bert doubled over from Hannibal's punch and one more punch to the head left him sprawled on the floor unconscious.

Hannibal and B.A. ran back to the house both with the same concern. Face didn't come and meet them, something must be wrong with Murdock. They ran into the house and quickly dived down the basement stairs but were not exactly prepared for what they saw….Blood

As they looked around the now lit room, they saw a lot of blood on the ground, their friends' blood and Face was sat towards the right hand side of the room comforting Murdock. One look at Murdock showed the seriousness of his condition, he was very pail, sweating and shivering at the same time. His eyes looked as though he was having trouble focusing on anything and his clothes were soaked in blood which seemed to start from the shoulder outwards (as the blood was thicker and darker there) face was now covered in blood too. It was surprising Murdock was still alive.

"Come on guys, let's get him to the van" said Hannibal trying to sound strong for the sake of his team mates when inside his heart was in his throat and he was overwhelmed with worry for the pilot. He looked over to B.A. and knew what B.A. was feeling. They all new how close B.A. and Murdock really were and B.A. couldn't stand the thought of his friend being hurt and unlike the others, he did mind showing it either. In most cases he wouldn't care but at times like this when things were serious, this was when B.A. showed his weak side for the captain

"Come on man, you can make it" encouraged B.A. as he held one side and Hannibal held the other. Face was helping along the way where possible and they all cringed at the show of pain in Murdock's face. He'd needed serious medical attention and soon.

With a lot of hard work, they managed to get Murdock up the stairs and were heading towards the van when Murdock suddenly started shaking all over, neither B.A. nor Hannibal could hold him properly like that and they weren't sure what was wrong at first. "He's going into shock" Said Hannibal as he realized the signs and with blood loss like that it isn't surprising. All three tried to comfort him until he calmed down and finally fell to unconsciousness. They then picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the van then lying him down in the back of the van.

B.A. drove to the nearest hospital at speeds which none of them remembered him ever doing before (and they've tested the van's speeding capabilities many times in the past) Hannibal and Face stayed next to Murdock to keep an eye on his condition and check his vitals regularly.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital just in the niche of time as Murdock's vitals started becoming erratic. Face ran into the hospital and shouted for nurses, doctors, paramedics, basically anyone with the power to help them. Several nurses came running, two with a gurney, and some others to assist. They soon had Murdock transferred to the bed on wheels and the team watched and tried to keep up as they wheeled Murdock down a maze of corridors eventually leading to a ward labelled ICU. Those three letters meant so much, they're three letters everyone dreads, and it's a ward many people would never want to visit simply because it meant things were critical. The Intensive Care Unit was the ward that people who were close to death went to and it's is so heart breaking to see people who you love and care about in such a condition. Hannibal, B.A. and Face had to reluctantly wait outside but they decided to play by the rules here, they didn't want to draw attention and the staff to realize who they were and get the military police on them and they didn't want to have to leave Murdock completely. They had to be here for him.

"It's all my fault Hannibal" said B.A. Kicking himself for letting Murdock get kidnapped.

"How is it your fault sergeant?" asked Hannibal, knowing full well it wasn't B.A.'s fault and just wanted B.A. to see that.

"I told him off for singing his songs, I made him upset and then told him to go get my tool box, it wouldn't have happened if I went to get it myself" Stated B.A.

"Now you know as much as we do that that had nothing to do with it. This would have happened either way and Murdock knows that too" said Hannibal trying his hardest to make his team mate feel better and stop blaming himself for something that he had no control over.

The team fell silent; they were too concerned for their friend to talk. They new he would be in surgery now and then he'd need to recover but they wanted to know he made it and would be ok. It seemed so long ago that all of this happened and time was just going so slowly.

Finally, after what seemed like forever. A doctor entered the waiting room and walked towards the three men. "Are you the men who brought Mr Murdock in? " He asked

"Yes" They replied very urgently at the same time

"Can I ask if your family members?" He asked slightly confused about these men's' identities

"Yes, I'm his brother Sam Murdock" replied Face automatically, lying and scamming had become so natural to him that it took nothing and he thought nothing of it anymore

"I'm his uncle John" Replied Hannibal taking Faces' lead and holding out a hand for the doctor "How is he?"

The Doctor shook hands with Hannibal clearly accepting these identities and motioned for the men to take a seat (This sent a shot of fear down the spine of all three men)

"We have managed stop any more bleeding and we've stitched the wound. There was infection which had set in and we're currently treating him with anti-biotics. The other problem which I'm sure you were aware of was the substantial blood loss" said the doctor wondering what explanation he'd get if he asked how the injury had come about "I'm afraid Mr Murdock had lost a lot of blood and he has a fairly rare blood type which unfortunately we are quite low in but for the time being he is fully stable in the ICU. We just hope we can keep it that way."

"Me and him have the same blood type" said B.A. at once as he jumped out of his seat to confront the doctor and show him there's no choice in the matter "If he needs blood, I'm more than willing to give it"

The Doctor looked quite surprised at this outburst but jumped to the opportunity

"Well of course Sir, we'll need to run some quick tests on your blood and you'll need

to fill in a form but it would be greatly appreciated and a huge help if you would do

that." Replied the doctor with extreme enthusiasm

"I'll do anything for that fool" B.A. said to Hannibal as he sat down again and Hannibal was pleased B.A. had the same blood not just because it would really help Murdock but because he knew it would help B.A. to feel better if he could do something to help.


	6. Recovery!

Disclaimer: I promise ya I don't own em.

Recovery!

After B.A. had successfully donated his blood for Murdock, the team never thought twice about staying with him and making sure he was going to be fine. There was always that chance that someone in the hospital would recognise them as the A-Team but as far they could see… they had no choice in the matter. They had to be there for their friend. If anything, they wanted to be there in case there were any complications and Murdock needed them to be with him. They also knew that with Murdock being mentally unstable anyway; this ordeal wouldn't have helped him any.

Once again they were sat in the waiting room, staring at the depressing white walls when a nurse approached them.

"Hi, are you Mr Murdock's family?" asked the young nurse, a little unsure whether she was right or not; they all looked so different.

"Yes" was Hannibal's simple reply, and there was so much truth in his words that there was no doubts about his sincerity. Hannibal himself knew how true that one word was. The team was a family, and they have stuck by each other through so much and always will. Hannibal just hoped this would all be over soon and things would get back to normal (or as normal as anything could be in their life).

"He seems to be recovering well, he sure is a fighter" The nurse happily informed them

There was a sigh of relief coming from each man. "Can we see him?" asked face who couldn't bear being sat waiting and guessing Murdock's condition. He wanted to see for himself that Murdock was defiantly ok… he knew how bad his friend had been before, when he was in that basement, beaten to unconsciousness and bleeding to near death. He couldn't get that picture from his mind until he saw Murdock was ok.

"Of course, He's recovery so quickly we've been able to move him to a ward so he's on ward 9 now, just down this corridor and to your left" The Nurse explained before leaving in the direction she just pointed them to go in.

As the three men neared the ward, they were uncharacteristically quiet, all thinking about what state Murdock may be in; mentally and physically, and also trying to think what they're going to say when they see him.

They all walked up to his bedside and each took a seat next to him. Murdock looked so small and fragile whilst he was laid in a drug induced sleep. His cuts had been cleaned and stitched up; he was no longer in his blood soaked clothes. All in all, he looked so much better and this brought real relief to each member of the team. They couldn't accept his recovery without seeing it for themselves and having ultimate proof in there minds. And seeing him now brought that. He was hooked up to various IV tubes; probably painkillers and anti-biotics. But he was making a full recovery and very quickly which is all they needed for now.

Face decided to break the silence and at least see if his friend would maybe respond to him. He missed Murdock and as much as he was relived to see him well. He just wanted the crazy Murdock back (something he never thought he'd wish for) "Hey Murdock" He attempted.

No response, he looked briefly at the others and they were content with this but they decided that maybe it would be best for Murdock if they did try to talk to him.

"We got the suckers that did this to ya!" said B.A. glad to share the good news but couldn't keep the concern from his voice. Hestillcouldn't help thinking this was his fault.

"Yeah, we'd have left em for you to deal with but we just couldn't resist… sorry captain" Added Hannibal as a slight joke. Hannibal was no longer worried or concerned for Murdock. He knew a bit about these wounds and these problems. He'd seen it enough in the war and the way Murdock looked, the medication he was on and the fact that he'd been moved to a ward rather than ICU all assured him that the Crazy Pilot was in fact recovering fine.

Murdock opened his eyes a little and slowly, blinking rapidly due to the bright light hitting his eyes after so much darkness. He tried to move but didn't have the strength still.

"Murdock!" Shouted B.A with surprise at what he was seeing. This caught the attention of the other two men sat next to him

"Stay still captain" said Hannibal gently. He could tell Murdock was disorientated,

'_Where am I' _thought Murdock, totally confused and disorientated. He couldn't remember anything. He turned his head to the side to where he was hearing voices. He saw three men next to him, staring at him, talking to him. He started to panic. Who were those people, why were they staring at him? His noticed everything around him was white, '_Am I dead? Have I gone to heaven?'_ He thought suddenly scared.

The guys noticed Murdock was too disorientated and was starting to panic. They could tell he didn't even recognise them and that scared them. After all, they knew his physical state was all ok and recovering now. But until this moment, no one knew what his mental state was going to be like.

Murdock was shaking uncontrollably and his breathing was becoming very rapid. Hannibal tried to hold him down a little and B.A. grabbed his hand as they both attempted to calm there friend. Face went to the nurse station to find a nurse _'why is there never a nurse when you need one? But when you want to be alone with a patient, they're breathing down your neck every 2 minutes.' _He thought with slight panic that Murdock needed medical attention and there was no one to give it.

"What's wrong with him?" B.A. asked Hannibal. He was getting more and more worried for Murdock by the second.

"He's having and anxiety attack" replied Hannibal with no major emotion in his voice except the strain from holding Murdock.

Face returned without any medical assistance. "There's no one there" he told his friends, and went to assist with Murdock who was now much calmer and seemed to be falling asleep. B.A. never let go of his hand. He wanted Murdock to know they were there, to give him something to focus on and to try to get Murdock to enter the real world if only for a few minutes to show them all that he would be ok.

A few minutes later, Murdock awoke again. They were all cautious about how he would react to them this time but to there relief, he was finally showing to be much better

"Hannibal?" he asked, weakly

"I'm here Murdock" Hannibal reassured him. "How do you feel Captain?" He asked

"I'm great…. What am I doing in here? I'm fine" he said realising he was in a hospital. They knew this was a good sign. Murdock never complained about an injury or illness so they were finally happy they were getting the old Murdock back.

"You really scared us back there" stated Face, also pleased to see his friend recovering

"Were _you_ worried about me B.A?" asked Murdock knowing full well that he was winding B.A up and was going to make him mad and call him a 'Crazy Fool'. But he wanted to know that things were ok with him and B.A and nothing was going to change between them.

"Worried? As if I'd worry about a crazy fool like you? Only thing worries me, is if you don't stop your crazy jibber jabbering, I might have to really hurt you" said B.A in his angry, gruff voice. But this was music to Murdock's ears. He knew what B.A. was really feeling and if B.A. had given any other reply… he'd have been really worried. But things were going to be just fine. Everything was already getting back to normal.

End

* * *

AN:

I thought I'd end it here… I can't think of anywhere else to go with this and it seems like a suitable place to stop now. Just take it that Murdock recovers perfectly and everything goes back to normal - that's the basic jist I was trying to portray.

I'm not sure if this whole story was a bit weak or not but it was my first A-Team story and only my 2nd ever story so I'm still trying to learn to get things right. And to put what's in my mind onto paper.

Thank you for reading and to those who reviewed. It really is appreciated and I would really appreciate any more reviews too!

So all I can say is REVIEW NOW! I still want to hear your comments even though the story is at an end now!


End file.
